Back Together
by XxMusicIsMyLife12xX
Summary: Michelle, BooBoo, Fivel, and Maegan were best friends when they were little. Now that the Stewarts are famous, they havent hung out in a while. Now that they came back things might be a little different.
1. Chapter 1

BBS Story:

Intro. Im Michelle. Ive known a lot of people since i was little. My family was real close with most of our neighbors.  
A couple of years ago, we had some neighbors who i got along with They were like my best friends. They have 3 girls one older than me and one younger than me, and the third one is around 2.  
They also have 1 boy. He's about my age just like a year older.  
Yea we used to hang out so much. I practically grew up with them. But a couple of years ago, they moved to California.  
We talk now and then but i still miss them.

I really want to see them again and hang out.  
They're like famous now they have concerts and i try to come wen they come to Chicago.  
I went but didnt get to stay for the meet and greet.  
Well it would only be a miracle if they moved back.

Ch.1

Michelle just left the park and was walking out and saying bye to her friends. I walked with one of my friends that live close by.  
She was on the way home wen i noticed a truck in front of the house next to mine.  
She noticed they were doing construction on the porch. I went inside the house and went into my room and dropped my stuff off.  
She went into the kitchen where my mom was.

Michelle-Mom, whats happening next door? Michelles Mom- Oh theyre fixing the porch then theyre selling the house.  
Michelle- ok

Michelle grabbed and snack and ran upstairs to start on my homework.  
She decided to go check my mail and saw I got a email from Fivel.

Email:  
hey michelle!  
sry i havent talked 2 u lately. busy busy so yea.. i kno ur bday is coming up and hoping to stop by around then.!

Love ya and miss ya!  
Fivel

Michelle replied:  
Hey fivel!  
its ok i understand u have a lot 2 do. yea i hope u guys come 2 chicago around then

Luv u 2 and miss u!  
Michelle

Michelle did some of her chores and went to sleep.

Ch.2

With Boo Boo, Fivel, and Maegan

BooBoo- hey fivel are you almost done with the computer?  
Fivel- Yea, hold on im emailing Michelle.  
Boo Boo- Really?  
Fivel- Yea. you kno her birthday is coming up?  
Boo Boo- yea. i dont know what go get her Maegan- Why dont we visit her but tell her we cant so its a suprise Fivel- perfect! ill tell her

The next morning

Michelle woke up and went downstairs to the kitchen

Michelle- hey mom, is the house up for sale already Michelles mom- yea why?  
Michelle- i was thinking Marie could move there Michelles Mom- yea thats a good idea. you should tell her Michelle- ok ill tell her later

Michelle just got a text from Fivel:  
Hey michelle. sry but i dnt think we can make it to chicago 4 ur bday. ill try 2 make it up somehow.

Michelles text bak:  
Oh. its ok. well hope 2 see u soon or something

Michelle- Mom, is it ok if i go to Maries house for a while Michelles Mom- ok. call me when youre on your way home Michelle- ok thanks

Michelle went upstairs and took a shower. She blow dried her hair then changed and left.  
Michelle was in front of Maries house and rang the door bell. Marie opened the door and let Michelle in.  
They both went to Maries room

Marie- whats up?  
Michelle- nothing. hey theres a house for sale next door. why dont you move there?  
Marie- awesome! give me the number later and ill tell my mom to call.  
Michelle- ok

Michelle stayed at Maries for a while and they talked and hung out.  
Michelle went home and stopped by the house next door and got the number. She texted Marie the number and Marie said she'll tell her mom to call tomorrow.

Michelle got ready for bed and wished for the best in the next couple of days.

Ch.3

((Im going to skip to Michelles bday cuz idk wat to write in between and i have a lot of good ideas for the future chapters))

Michelles mom knocked on Michelles door. She came in and sat on her bed. She shook her to wake her.

Michelles Mom- Honey, wake up.  
Michelle- eh Michellles Mom- Come on wake up. Its your birthday.  
Michelle- five more minutes! promise.  
Michelles Mom- ok. Ill be downstairs get ready so we can go shopping and go to church

In about 5-10 minutes Michelle got up and took a shower. She blow dried her hair and changed. Michelle ran downstairs and left with her mom to the stores.

Later, it was about 2 in the afternoon and Michelle and her mom was on the way home after shopping and church. Just then Michelle got a text, it was from Marie.

Txt: Hey my mom tried to call the house to see how much but they said they already sold it.

Michelle was confused. She didnt think that the house was already sold in a day. By the time she got the text she was almost home. So she checked to be sure the house was sold. And then Marie was right, the house was sold.  
Michelle and her mom got the stuff they bought for the party out. When they got inside they put everything away and started to set stuff up and cook.

Michelles Mom- Honey, family are coming over soon so dont change. So, before they come help set the table and clean. Michelle- okay

Michelle and her mom cleaned for about an hour. Michelle got tired and decided to text Fivel.

Txt:  
.Hey Fivel! Wheres my happy birthday?

.Oh sry! im busy i 4got to text you. Dont wry i know how to make it up to you. I got you an AWESOME gift!

.Oh really?! What is it.

Just then the doorbell rang. Michelle went to go answer it.

Fivel- Here it is!  
Michelle- *screamed* omg! i thought you werent going to come!  
Fivel- well that was part of the plan. Surprised you, huh?  
Michelle- Yea!! So who else is here?  
Fivel- well there is another bonus to your birthday gift.  
Michelle- oh, now what?  
Fivel- Ok, um. Come out here.  
Michelle- uh, ok Fivel- you know that house that was for sale next door?  
Michelle- omg. you didnt Fivel- yea we bought that.  
Michelle- AH! Michelle and Fivel hugged. They were so excited! Fivel brought Michelle to see everyone else. She hugged everyone becuase she missed all of them so much. They didnt know what to do so they did everything all week to keep them busy. A week later they were all tired and decided to stay home. They were at the Stewarts house that day. Michelle was in the living room watching tv then Boo Boo came. Fivel and Maegan were upstairs. Boo Boo sat next to Michelle.

BooBoo- So. Whats up? How you doing?  
Michelle- Im good. Summers been great so far. Im glad you guys came and moved here.  
BooBoo- I know same here Michelle- you?  
BooBoo- Been kind of busy but good. You know its really great hanging out with you again.  
Michelle-*smiling* yea BooBoo- I got to go help my mom with something so I see you later Michelle- okay. Ill be upstairs.  
BooBoo- k bye

BooBoo left and Michelle went upstairs.

Ch.4

Michelle went to Maegans room and knocked.

Maegan- Come in Michelle opened the door and came in Michelle- hey do you mind if I come in Maegan- it okay. so whats up?  
Michelle-I was wondering if i can get some girl advice Maegan- ok hold on.  
Michelle- um. ok

Maegan got up and locked the door and then went back to sit on her bed.

Michelle-*laughed* what was that for?  
Maegan- Fivel. she might come and listen to what were talking about Michelle-*laughed* haha wow.  
Maegan- go ahead. so what do you need advice on.

There was a knock on the door.  
Fivel- Maegan! Open the door!  
Maegan- No. Me and Michelle are talking.  
Fivel- Come on! I wanna listen!  
Maegan- No. Just put your ear on the door.  
Fivel- Ugh! Fine Maegan-*to Michelle* go ahead.  
Michelle- uh hold on

Michelle got up and unlocked the door and opened it. Fivel was actually leaning on the door trying to listen.

Fivel- Woah!  
She fell on the floor. Then she jumped up.  
Fivel- im okay.  
Michelle-*laughed*  
Maegan- aw. why did you let her in.  
Michelle- Cause she can listen. I dont mind.  
Fivel stuck her tounge out.  
Maegan-*to Michelle* so what do need advice on?  
Michelle- boy advice Maegan- ok go on.  
Michelle- ok so i really like this guy and i think he really likes me too. Weve been hanging out a lot and I think he might say I love you soon. Do you think i should say it back.  
Fivel- omg! is it-  
Maegan-*covered fivels mouth* ok so to know if you should say it back, um here answer this. Do you always want to be with him?  
Michelle- yea Maegan- ok. You cant stand to be away from him for a long time?  
Michelle- yea. Maegan- then yea i guess you should say it back. Michelle- ok thanks. Ill be downstairs if you need me.  
Maegan and Fivel- ok bye

Michelle closed the door behind her. Maegan and Fivel looked at each other.

Fivel- omg! do you think?  
Maegan- i think so.  
Fivel- we got to tell him Maegan- yea lets go.

Fivel and Maegan ran downstairs. They were looking for BooBoo and thought he was in the living room.

Fivel- BooBoo we-  
*Michelle looked up*  
Fivel- we..er.. Maegan- were hungry!  
Fivel- yea so were going to get a snack. Later *Fivel and Maegan waved at Michelle and went to the kitchen. Michelle waved back*  
Michelle- well that was weird. *she went back to watching tv*

*in the kitchen*  
Fivel- *she burst in through the kitchen door with maegan behind her*  
*they found booboo in the back yard*  
Maegan- hey booboo can we talk to you BooBoo- yea. whats up?  
Fivel- ok we just found something out.  
BooBoo- about Maegan- Michelle BooBoo- what? *Maegan and Fivel looked at each other and nodded. They sat on the both side of BooBoo*  
Fivel- BooBoo.  
Maegan- Michelle...uh...

Ch.5

BooBoo- Michelle what?  
Maegan- She..uh.  
BooBoo- For pete sake! Spit it out already!  
Fivel- *yelling* She loves you!  
Maegan- shhh! she might hear us BooBoo- what? What do you mean she loves me?  
Fivel- she just told us that BooBoo- if she loves me why doesnt she just tell me?  
Maegan- because she wasnt sure and shes going to wait for you to say it first BooBoo- ok. Fivel- so you like her back? BooBoo- maybe. i think i do.  
Maegan- well go tell her then!

*half an hour later. Michelle was watching tv in the living room. then BooBoo came in and sat next to her*  
BooBoo- hey Michelle- hey BooBoo- um. wanna go for a walk?  
Michelle- uh. sure

*Michelle and BooBoo went for a walk around the block. They chated for a while and then sat on Michelle's steps*  
BooBoo- uh Michelle. I need to tell you something.  
Michelle- yea?  
BooBoo- um.  
Michelle- uh huh

BooBoo- I-  
???- hey


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.6

Michelle- hey!  
*Michelle got up and hugged and kissed the guy*  
Michelle- BooBoo this is Kyle, my boyfriend. Kyle this is BooBoo, one of my best friends.  
Kyle- whats up man? *him and BooBoo did the knuckle punch thing*  
*Kyle's arm was around Michelle and Michelles arm was around Kyle*  
Michelle- so BooBoo what were you going to say?  
BooBoo- *looked and Michelle and Kyle* uh that i was- tired. Im going to go inside and rest. Ill see you later. Nice meeting you Kyle. *he went inside*

*inside*  
*Maegan and Fivel were watching a scary movie, Quarantine in the dark. They were under their sheets. Just then BooBoo opened the door*  
*Maegan and Fivel jumped and screamed.*

BooBoo- *turned on the lights* its me Maegan- *out of breath* oh. good Fivel- so did u talk to her?  
Maegan- come here *ran up to BooBoo and grabbed him and sat him down in the couch* Fivel- tell us everything!  
BooBoo- *his head down* ok. uh we took a walk and talked for a while.  
Fivel- ok thats good.  
BooBoo- then we sat down and right when i was about to tell her someone came Fivel- who?  
BooBoo- her boyfriend Maegan- oh. BooBoo, its ok. *rubbing his back*

*the door opened*  
Michelle- *coming in* hey guys. whats up?  
Fivel- uh nothing.  
Michelle- ok. Ima get a snack. You guys want anything?  
Maegan- were fine.  
Michelle- ok *then she left to the kitchen*

*Mrs. Stewart went into the living room where Fivel, BooBoo, and Maegan were*  
Mrs. Stewart: do you guys want to go shopping?  
Maegan: I might go out so yea. No thanks Fivel: BooBoo and I can go right BooBoo: uh huh sure Mrs. Stewart: ok. is it ok if Michelle comes along?  
Fivel: um, sure Mrs. Stewart: why dont you ask her while I change.  
Fivel: ok *she walks in the kitchen and sits next to Michelle* hey my mom was wondering if you want to come shopping with us?  
Michelle: sure.  
Fivel: ok lets go.

*in the car*  
*Mrs. Stewart was driving and Michelle was in shotgun. Fivel and BooBoo are in the back*  
BooBoo- *staring at Michelle*  
Fivel- *notices and elbows him*

*at the mall*  
They walk around the mall and go to a couple of stores. They go to one music store. This store had everything guitars, pianos, violins. Anything you can think of. They all go in there to look around. Michell and Fivel were walking next to each other.  
Michelle-*sees something* hey fivel ill be right back ok?  
Fivel- sure we'll be right here Michelle- ok call me if you need me Fivel- ok

Ch.7

*Michelle walks away from Fivel to the other room*  
BooBoo: *notices Michelle leaving* *turns to Fivel* Wheres Michelle going?  
Fivel: Bet you want to know.  
BooBoo: Ha ha. Very Funny. Seriously, where is she going?  
Fivel: Somewhere over there. She saw something.  
BooBoo: oh. ok

*in a couple of minutes*  
Mrs. Stewart: Fivel, can you get Michelle please? We're about to leave.  
Fivel: Ok. BooBoo: I'll go too.

*in the other room*  
Michelle was sitting at a piano. When Fivel and BooBoo came in Michelle started playing and singing a song.  
Michelle: *singing* This is a crazy world These can be lonely days It's hard to know who's on your side Most of the time

Who can you really trust Who do you really know Is there anybody out there Who can make you feel less alone Sometimes you just can't make it on your own

If you need a place where you can run If you need a shoulder to cry on Well I'll always be your friend

When you need some shelter from the rain When you need a healer for your pain I will be there time and time again When you need someone to love you Here I am, hmmm *Fivel went over and sat next to Michelle*  
Fivel: Did you write that?  
Michelle: Yea Fivel: That was beautiful BooBoo: *walking over* Yea, it's awesome.  
Michelle: Thanks guys.  
Fivel: Let's go. We're about to leave.  
Michelle: ok

*at the Stewart's House*  
Fivel and Maegan were upstairs getting their stuff ready for school tomorrow. BooBoo was watching tv in the living room. Michelle came in and sat next to him.

Michelle: hey BooBoo: hey Michelle: So, you ready for your first day of school tomorrow?  
BooBoo: Kinda Michelle: Don't worry you'll be fine. I'll be with you guys.  
BooBoo: ok.  
Michelle: *standing up* Well, I better go pack my stuff. I'll be here around 8:30 to pick you guys up.  
BooBoo:*standing up* Ok. Do you want me to walk you home? Michelle: *laughs* I think I can make it next door in one piece. But thanks anyway. BooBoo: Your welcome. Well see you later.  
Michelle: Bye *Michelle gave BooBoo a hug then a cheek cheek kiss. BooBoo smiled at Michelle and she smiled back. He walked her outside and watched her go inside her house.*

Ch. 8

*In the morning*  
Michelle woke up and got ready for school. She ate breakfast and when she was done she grabbed her backpack and left. Michelle went to the Stewart's house and rang the doorbell. Fivel opened the door.  
Fivel: Morning!  
Michelle: *walking in* Well, you're in a happy mood. Fivel: Just excited Michelle: *laughs* Is Maegan and BooBoo ready?  
Fivel: Almost.  
*In a couple of minutes BooBoo and Maegan came downstairs and they left. They walked to school together*  
All four of them are in the same building. Fivel is in 7th grade, Michelle and BooBoo are in 8th, and Maegan is in 9th grade. They all went into the office to get their schedule and locker #. BooBoo and Michelle got theirs first.

Maegan: Why don't you guys go ahead. I'll see you two at lunch. Don't worry, I'll drop off Fivel at her class.  
Michelle: Ok then. See you later. Bye

*Michelle and BooBoo went to their lockers. They have their lockers next to each other. They put their books inside their lockers and while they do Kyle comes over*  
Kyle: Hey Michelle: Hey *gives him a kiss*  
BooBoo: *looking at them*  
Kyle: You want me to walk you to class?  
Michelle: Thanks, babe. Hold on, let me get my notebook. *looking at BooBoo* Do you wanna walk with us? Or do you know where to go?  
BooBoo: Um, I think I know where to go.  
Michelle: You sure?  
BooBoo: Yea Michelle: Just text me if you need anything k?  
BooBoo: Ok. See you later.  
*Michelle grabs her books then walks with Kyle to her homeroom. BooBoo grabs his books then closes his locker. When he closed it a girl appeared. It was one of girls in his grade*  
Girl: Hi BooBoo: Hi Girl: Are you new here?  
BooBoo: Yea Girl: Well, I'm Edith. BooBoo: I'm BooBoo.  
Edith: Cool name.  
BooBoo: Thanks.  
Edith: Hey, let me get your schedule. BooBoo: Ok. *hands it over*  
Edith: *comparing schedules* Hey, we got a couple of classes together. So I guess I'll see you then.  
BooBoo: ok *grabing his schedule back* Edith: Bye BooBoo: Bye *then they walked away and went to their homerooms. The rest of the day was like every school day. Boring (haha). Michelle and BooBoo sat next to each other in every class. Then it was lunch time. They had lunch with Maegan and Fivel too.*

*at lunch*  
BooBoo and Michelle walked into the lunchroom, got their lunch, then sat down. Soon Maegan and Fivel came. Michelle: How's school so far guys?  
Fivel: Ok.  
Maegan: Same.  
BooBoo: Yea *Kyle came and sat next to Michelle and gave her a kiss* Michelle: Maegan, Fivel, this is Kyle my boyfriend.  
Kyle: Hi Maegan: Hi Fivel: Hi BooBoo: *waves at Edith(whos in the lunch line*  
Maegan: Who's that BooBoo?  
BooBoo: Someone I met this morning.  
Fivel: What's her name?  
BooBoo: Edith *Michelle heard that and got mad*  
Michelle: Um, *getting up* I gotta go. I'll see you guys later.  
Maegan: Where you going?  
Michelle: I'm going to go to my locker then go around for a little bit.  
Kyle: I'll go with you.  
Maegan: Ok. I guess I'll see you after school.  
Michelle: Bye *Michelle and Kyle left*

*after school* BooBoo and Michelle came out and waited for Maegan and Fivel. Just then Edith walked over to BooBoo.  
Edith: Hi BooBoo BooBoo: Hey Edith. What's up?  
Edith: Nothing. Just wanted to say hi.  
Michelle: *rolled her eyes*  
BooBoo: Oh. Ok Edith: Well, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow.  
BooBoo: Ok Edith: Bye BooBoo: Bye Edith: Bye Michelle Michelle: Bye *Edith left. In a few minutes Maegan and Fivel came. They walked home together*  
Michelle: Well, I see you later Fivel: Hey Michelle you think I could stay over? I need help with math. Michelle: Sure Maegan: Well, have fun. See yea *They seperated, Michelle and Fivel go to Michelle's house and BooBoo and Maegan go to their house*

*a couple of hours later*  
Fivel: *walking outside* Thanks for helping me.  
Michelle: *walking behind her* No problem, if you need anything else just remember, I'm next door.  
Fivel: Thanks *They were at the Stewart's front door*  
Michelle: Don't you have a key?  
Fivel: *laughs* forgot it at home. *rings the door bell*  
*BooBoo answers it*  
Fivel: *walking in* See you tomorrow!  
Michelle: Bye *walking down the stairs*  
BooBoo: Michelle wait.  
Michelle: Yea.  
BooBoo: Can we talk?

ch. 9

BooBoo: Can we talk?  
Michelle: Sure. What's up? BooBoo: Sit down. *they sit on the stairs*  
Michelle: So what you want to talk about?  
BooBoo: Um, about earlier Michelle: oh. What about earlier?  
BooBoo: Why did you leave?  
Michelle: Because, I needed to go to my locker and do stuff BooBoo: C'mon I know you didn't need to do anything. Michelle: Yea I did BooBoo: No you didn't. I know something was bothing you, that's why you left.  
Michelle: No that wasn't the reason Booboo: Michelle Michelle: Fine! Ok, something was bothering me.  
BooBoo: What was it?  
Michelle: I don't know. *looking away*  
BooBoo: C'mon you can tell me anything. Was it Edith?  
Michelle: Maybe BooBoo: Michelle!  
Michelle: Yes, ok!  
BooBoo: Why?  
Michelle: I don't know. I don't like her. We have stuff between us.  
BooBoo: Should I stop talking to her?  
Michelle: If you want, I dont really care.  
BooBoo: ok Michelle: Ok, now it's my turn.  
BooBoo: What?  
Michelle: It's my turn to ask the questions. You've been acting weird lately. Why?  
BooBoo: I don't know.  
Michelle: BooBoo you know why. Now tell me.  
BooBoo: Ok um, can I ask you something?  
Michelle: Sure BooBoo: I need advice Michelle: Um, sure. What's up?  
BooBoo: Ok, uh I really like this girl but she's going out with someone else. What should I do?  
Michelle: Do I know this girl? Just wondering.  
BooBoo: *thinking: what do I say?* Um, no, not really Michelle: Oh, ok. Um, I'm not sure what to say. Uh, just be real close friends with her. She'll eventually fall for you. You know what they say.  
BooBoo: What?  
Michelle: Uh, I forgot. *Laughs* All I know, most things I've watch the best friends always get together at the end. BooBoo: Thanks.  
Michelle: *put her hand on his* *smiling* Keep your hopes up. You'll get her eventually.  
BooBoo: *smiling* Thanks Michelle: *getting up* No problem. I'll see you later ok?  
BooBoo: Ok bye *Michelle leaves. BooBoo watches her while she goes inside*  
BooBoo: Hopefully I do get her *he gets up and goes inside*

Ch. 10


End file.
